Reanimations
by BTRnarutofangirl17
Summary: the 4th shinobi war is going on strong. naruto is helping all he can. but what happens when he gets kidnapped by kabuto and has the worst fear he's ever had, right in front of him? sucky summery :P
1. Chapter 1

Reanimations

**Yes I know im terrible for making a new story and not updating my first one, BUT I JUST NEEDED TO GET THIS OUT! If you didn't read up to chapter 618 in naruto yet, this is kind of a spoiler because I took one tiny idea out of it. And yes this takes place in the 4****th**** shinobi war. And Kabuto is fighting with them at the same battlefield as obito and Madara and not… whatever he is right now in the manga. Dead or whatever, he's not.**

The 4th Shinobi war, where all 5 shinobi nations made an alliance to fight against Madara and Kabuto, along with Kabuto's many reanimations, Ones such as, the old kazekages, mizukages, tsuchikages, and raikages. A hero of a certain village and even jinjuriki 2-7. The 7 sword masters of the mist were even reanimated. The army was incredible and very strong so the allied nations had you use full strength to win this war and protect Naruto Uzumaki, and Killer Bee, the two remaining jinjuriki. Of course, the two didn't listen to stay hidden at a secret island and came to help the war. After many problems, they finally made it to the battle field. Many challenges and risks were made. Using up too much of the 9 tails and 8 tails chakra and forcing to save time until they get more, they're most effective Jutsus not working on the masked man who called himself Madara (or Tobi) and the real Madara, reanimated. Even one of their hyuuga friends dying to save Naruto…

-Naruto's POV-

Im trying to fight off obito and Madara, and it is very hard. Every attack on them is useless. Every rasengan, rasen-shuriken, and bijuu bomb, effectless. Kabuto's reanimations keep attacking us and wastes more time. Ugh, im sick and tired of this.

I made 2 clones and tried another rasen-shuriken in sage mode. Aiming it at a couple of reanimations, I threw it towards them, making a big enough path to run through to catch up to obito. I ran though, thinking I could make it, thinking I could land a hit on obito, thinking I could save my friends from him in this war…it. Failed.

I was stupid enough to think it would work. As soon as I was about to hit him with a rasengan, he materialized and I went right threw. I fell and tripped, only for him to grab me by the ankle and whammed me into a rock. My vision went fuzzy for a second when I felt something… or someone pin my arms behind my back. I looked behind me to see who my captor was. Big mistake. Itachi, sasukes big brother stood behind me, genjutsu in use that made me not able to move, like a million rocks were on top of me. I spaced out for a moment before going limp right there and fell to the ground. I tried to move but my body wouldn't respond to it and made a white hot feeling run through it. I screamed at the pain and didn't move.

Obito came up to me and looked at me straight in the eye. He seemed to have a smirk on his face a little…but that was all I saw before blacking out from the pain, hearing a couple screams in the distance.

I awoke a while later in some place that looked familiar to a cave. I looked around and soon realized that I was not lying down. A creature seemed to be holding me up. Like a big, creamy white snake. Kabuto. I screamed out for him to show himself.

"KABUTO! You snake freak! Where are you?!"

I heard noises that came around the room all at once. I strained to hear which direction he was going each time. I was in total darkness, so it didn't help much. I screamed out for him once more. "HEY! I know you're here! Show yourself!" I was angry. Not only at Kabuto, be myself as well for getting caught so easily. I wanted to smash obito's face in, hoping to knock some sense into him. I growled as the sounds continued to roam around me.

Finally I heard a voice. It was Kabuto and he seemed very pleased with himself.

"So, we finally caught you, didn't we?" he laughed. He stopped moving, but the sounds could still be heard. Where there more than one person here?

"What do you want?" I growled. I tried to lunge towards him, but his snake holding me up was to strong. He laughed again. I heard a snap as he snapped his fingers and the snake released me. I guess I was weaker than I thought because as soon as I was fully released, I collapsed to the ground groaning. My whole entire body ached, screaming to get relief. I glared up at Kabuto as he just stared at me with those golden, haunting eyes. His evil smile creped onto his face again as the sounds before were coming closer to me. I tried to look around to see who was there but was left by surprise by someone picking him up roughly and holding something sharp to his neck. A kunai.

But the way the kunai felt didn't seem to be a regular one. It seemed to have had three different sharp pints than the usual one. It also felt like a wooden handle instead of metal. He looked at the hand holding the object. It looked nicely manicured and small. Delicate almost, yet very strong. Was it a woman? He looked around again but as soon as he turned his head, he was greeted with a hard kick in the face. He groaned in pain, but the same thing happened again within a second, coming from the other direction. The figure seemed to do it about three other times within a five second record speed when it stopped. Naruto spat a little before realizing that the kunai was gone from his neck. The two figures stood before him.

When he looked up, he saw the faces and his eyes widened. Tears almost came. The faces looked too familiar, too familiar and this was the last place he wanted to see them. One thing that he feared most.

The forth hokage and his wife, his parents. Minato and Kushina were reanimated by Kabuto.

**DON'T HURT ME! ._. Please R&R.**


	2. Dispair

Reanimations chapter 2

Naruto's eyes widened greatly. He was swallowed in fear and tears sprang out. He jumped up and ran towards Kabuto screaming.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" he threw blind punches at him from the blindness of his tears and fear. Each one missed Kabuto as he smirked and picked naruto up by his neck roughly. Naruto made a noise in the back of his throat that was being choked. Kabuto slammed him against the wall and held naruto there as he lost his breath and passed out. Kabuto did one of his evil smirks and threw him to the side.

"I can imagine the shinobi alliance's reactions when they realize their hero won't be coming back for a while…." He laughing softly and sat to fight his reanimation war.

-war-

Kabuto sent his newest edo tensei's to the battle field, leaving everybody in awe, and fear. So much fear that they were all caught off guard, and were quickly losing many shinobi.

Kakashi was hiding thinking about his next attack. Still, he couldn't keep his mind off of his sensei and his student. He would kill Kabuto for sure. He was worried about naruto. What had Kabuto done to him? Is he hurt, dead? He sighed.

Not long after, something punched kakashi from behind. He grunted and looked over his shoulder to see his attacker. None other than the 4th hokage. He was surprised at first but he didn't have time to worry about it now. He got up and got out a kunai.

"I'm sorry, Minato-sensei" kakashi said as he charged towards him.

The fight seemed like it lasted for a long time. But unfortunately for kakashi, he was losing and badly. He used up all his shuriken and didn't have much chakra. Plus, the Hiraishin jutsu wasn't wording to his accords either. Kicked and punched in every direction, every second. It was no doubt that minato was completely taken over by Kabuto, but it still didn't feel right. Even for just corpse that cant die, the look in his eye made him uneasy. He stared at him as if he wanted to KILL him. Kakashi gulped hard.

-With Kabuto-

Naruto laid there on the ground thinking to himself.

"…why? Why them? Why do such sick things….?" he growled thinking of Kabuto then looked up at all the empty wooden boxes that kept all the reanimated bodies. Something didn't seem right though…

He took a closer look at one of the boxes. Someone was in it! He tried to kneel up the the poison from the snake was too powerful. He fell with a thud and groaned from the pained.

"Nothings gonna keep me down…" as he tried again. He used up every bit of energy he had. Slowly, he headed for the wooden box- like casket limping. He tripped a few times but always got right back up. As soon as he got too it, he slowly slid the lid off and threw it down to the ground.

He couldn't believe who he saw….

His mother, kushina, was in it.

He fell to the ground and cried a little.

"Kaa-san…."

**Yes I know it's been forever and this isn't the longest chapter I could of done .-. STAHP JUDGING MEH.**


End file.
